New Girl
by Nefetiti
Summary: Just a random rape fic I wrote, as if Nefetiti's starting out as a new nin in Oto. Hope you enjoy and feel free to comment and rate!


New Girl

Kabuto was instructing the new Sound village shinobi when he got a message from a ninja that wasn't part of the group. He passed him a note as Kabuto read it out loud. He paused before he read it, furrowed his brow and then read out "Um...Nefetiti? You need to see Lord Orochimaru after this." He bowed to the messenger, folded the note back up and gave it back to him. He took a look at Nefetiti as she looked around in confusion.

Nefetiti was, bluntly put, one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. And right up Orochimaru's street. She had long, sleek black hair, much like Orochimaru's, except with a thick, blunt fringe that suited her very well. Her Egyptian heritage gave her dusky brown skin that looks silky soft to the touch. Thick black lashes framed her large brown eyes, and plump lips and a long nose followed suit.

She wore a purple strapless dress with a black trim that did nothing but accentuated her figure. Her figure...well. Her figure was amazing, being a ninja had its benefits and she had nicely sized, pert breasts, a nipped in waist that was emphasised by her Sound Village headband used as a belt and lovely hips that were balanced out by her bosom. Her dress ended mid-upper thigh, and decorative bandages covered fishnet-clad legs.

You got the picture. Orochimaru was a smart man, and he always got what he wanted. And this time, it was Nefetiti. After the session had ended, Nefetiti asked where Orochimaru was. "Oh. I'll take you there if you like." Kabuto replied. "Okay." Nefetiti answered. She smiled slightly and Kabuto wondered if she knew what Orochimaru wanted. He did. A short walk to Orochimaru's office followed, and Kabuto knocked on the door. A dangerously soft voice answered. "Yes?" "Nefetiti's here to see you like you requested, my lord." Kabuto said. He turned to Nefetiti, nodded towards the door and left her in the corridor. "Come in." Orochimaru said. Nefetiti took a deep breath, and opened the door quietly. She poked her head through and saw Orochimaru turn around to see her.

Nefetiti had wanted to join Orochimaru's village because she admired what he did and she wanted to see the fall of the Leaf. She never thought she would actually see the man she admired so much though. Not for a while, anyway. Orochimaru smirked and waved his hand for her to come in.

"Don't worry, Nefetiti. I won't bite." he said softly. As she walked in, he added "Now. It's been brought to my attention that you've been excelling faster than the other ninja." Nefetiti looked at him for a minute, laughed slightly and just said "Well...I just enjoy what I do." she smiled. She slightly wondered what Orochimaru wanted with her. "So...is that it? You just wanted to tell me that I'm doing well?" Nefetiti enquired. Orochimaru laughed.

"Of course not. You think I would let you think you're doing well? I want to push you even further." He moved towards Nefetiti as she simultaneously stepped backwards. "What? You don't trust me? I'm the one who made this village. The village _you_ joined. Therefore...theoretically...I own you." he smiled menacingly. Nefetiti's eyes shifted from left to right. "O...Orochimaru-sama. I don't know what you think I want...but I don't. I'm sorry." she started to turn around as Orochimaru placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "You're sorry? Sorry? I'll make you sorry, Nefetiti." he pushed her against the wall and kissed her roughly. Her eyes grew wider as she tried to turn her head away. Orochimaru started to grope one of her voluptuous breasts and she gasped. Orochimaru took his opportunity and forced his tongue into her mouth.

His grip on her bosom grew tighter and she began to groan from pain. He broke from the kiss and laughed again. Nefetiti tried to duck under his arm, but he lowered it to meet her waist. Using that advantage, he picked her up and placed her on his desk lying down. She tried to sit up, but he pressed her back down again by her breasts. He lifted both of her legs up to wrap around his waist as she struggled to get free.

"Urgh...Orochimaru-sama! Please let me go!" she pleaded. "I don't want this..." "But I'm your master, Nefetiti. You do as I say." His hands moved down her shapely figure until it stopped at her headband. He untied it and threw it on the floor, admiring the thin frock and the way Nefetiti's large breasts made the fabric strain. Even more so were her pert nipples, now hardened buds, easily visible through the flimsy material and it made him feel so hard.

He went to kiss her again, but Nefetiti moved her head for his kiss to land on her neck. He took what he had, and began butterfly kissing down her neck and chest, stopping at the start of her dress. He smirked and took the trim in his teeth and pulled. The material ripped slightly at the expense of his sharp, fang-like teeth and Nefetiti started pushing on his chest for him to get off of her. "NO! Please, my lord!" she pleaded. He started to rip her dress further and further, until one large flick of his head and the flimsy dress tore in half.

Orochimaru began to feel hot and tight as he gazed at her figure. Nefetiti's expression was one of unwantedness and embarassment as her cheeks flushed a slight red. Her underwear of choice was black and lacy, with pink ribbons folded in bows. Her breasts stressed against the bra like overbaked muffins, and Orochimaru's eyes travelled lazily down her physique. He ran his cold hands down Nefetiti's warm, toned stomach and stopped at her underwear. Nefetiti's smaller hands clasped around his as she tried to force his hands away. He took them away as she wished and leaned back up.

"Things don't seem quite right here now, do they? Why don't you do the honours, Nefetiti?" He pulled Nefetiti up with her slender arm until she was sitting up. "W...what do you mean?" she stuttered. He rolled his eyes, sighed and placed her hands on his obi. "Well you can untie that for a start." She looked into his eyes, then looked away.

She slowly untied the sash around his waist and let it slide to the floor. She knew that if she didn't do as Orochimaru said, he'd do worse things to her. She lifted up Orochimaru's tunic and took it over his head. His tight body could now be seen as it was stressed against the black polo neck he wore underneath his tunic. Her eyes travelled down his body as Orochimaru watched. He chuckled slightly. "Do you like what you see, Nefetiti?" he asked teasingly. She blushed slightly and proceeded to drop her hands from undressing him. He grabbed them as they fell and said "I don't think so, Nefetiti. Finish the job."

She took Orochimaru's shirt off and surrepticiously admired his taut body. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes for a second and slid Orochimaru's trousers down. Already tight with an erection, his boxers showed off his manhood. Now that she was done, one leg lifted over his head, gymnast-style and she hopped off of the desk. She began to run, but he pushed her to the floor. "You can't run away from me, Nefetiti. Where would you go? Konoha?" he asked threateningly. She spun her body around until her back was to the floor and Orochimaru straddled her. "You're so bony, Nefetiti. Here," he leaned down to feel each one of her ribs with his tongue, "here," sliding it down to feel her pelvis, "and here", he flipped her over to trace the bony part of her backside. He pulled her underwear down slowly as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"No...please, master. Don't". He lifted up a hand to spank her once. "Ooh...I like it when you call me that, Nefetiti. Say it again." he slapped her butt again. "AH! Master!" she cried out. He pressed his erection against one tight buttock as he laughed and began spanking her again and again. Nefetiti's cries began to get louder and louder as his force increased. "Oh! Please, my lord! That hurts!" she tried to get him to stop. He pulled his boxers down with his thumb as he began to moan purely from the situation. His moans of pleasure increased as he came on Nefetiti's backside. He grinned and flipped her back over again.

"You've had your fun now, Orochimaru-sama. Please let me go." she begged. Orochimaru gave yet another chuckle. "You think this is it? I've had my fun? I've only just begun..." he stopped to kiss her passionately and slipped a breast out of her bra. He stroked a nipple as she sighed with frustration. All of a sudden, strangely, she began to grow tired. Her body slumped against the floor as Orochimaru crawled on top of her even more. She felt an overwhelming urge just to give Orochimaru what he wanted as she slipped her arms around his neck and began kissing him back. As soon as she did, Orochimaru interrupted the kiss.

"Do you see what I'm doing, Nefetiti? I'm draining your chakra and taking control of you. Do you like being my beautiful marionette?" he lowered back onto her as she tried to turn around. She groaned as he fingered her bra's detailing, then ripped it off of her body, just like he had done everything else. She yelled as he took her nipple in his mouth, licked it roughly and clamped down onto it. His mouth left her breast, but his tongue never did. A hand snaked down her pelvic floor and slipped down her underwear, rubbing her clit. She groaned slightly, although whether it was through unwant or pleasure, she didn't quite know. He started to make his movements faster and faster, until she was rocking and thrusting to his motions. A warm hand grabbed onto his back as she started moaning louder and louder. Her other hand started to scratch at the floor below and she began to come loudly. "Oh...master! Please, don't do this! She cried. Secretly, she was enjoying it just a little, but would never admit that. "Oh, oh, ah!" she came as Orochimaru watched her writhe and turn from beneath him. When she was finally finished and gasping for breath, he took his thumb from her throbbing heat and sealed it with a kiss.

He cleaned her with his tongue, then kissed Nefetiti. She could taste herself in his mouth as she tried to pull away again. He broke away from the kiss, laughed and replaced what was his fingers and tongue with his penis. Nefetiti gasped with the strain she felt down below and tried to get away. Orochimaru took this as thrusting and began going faster and faster. The pleasure she was feeling was unwanted, and Nefetiti kept on struggling. Eventually, Orochimaru slapped her across the face, and she went limp.

The force of the strike had caused Nefetiti to black out, but it was no fun fucking a limp body. He shook her away as she murmured and muttered pleas to let her go. Orochimaru ignored them yet again and continued pumping in and out of her. "Ah! Please, Orochimaru-sama!" Nefetiti begged, and Orochimaru laughed sadistically as he gave a particuarly hard thrust. At that, Nefetiti screamed. The thickness of Orochimaru's manhood was already strenuous, but that, for a split second, hurt unbearably. Unfortunately, it was the opposite effect it had on Orochimaru.

Nefetiti felt warm pre cum enter her and felt it seep onto the floor. She started rocking and bucking to Orochimaru's movements as Orochimaru continued, only this time, moaning her name. "Oh, Nefetiti! Scream for me! Show me how much you love it!" his voice turned cold and nasty as he started to cum. Nefetiti didn't know what to do, as Orochimaru's feeling seemed to imprint on her and she felt an overwhelming surge of pleasure creep up on her. She started to scratch Orochimaru's back until it started to bleed. Nefetiti thought this would deter Orochimaru, or make him angry, but it seemed to heighten his pleasure uncontrollably. Orochimaru started roughly fumbling Nefetiti's breast and she moaned loudly. He rubbed and pinched a nipple and Nefetiti becgan to climax as well. They both came, mixing each other's juices together inside of her and Orochimaru released. He stood up and looked down at Nefetiti. He then got himself ready. Nefetiti lay on the floor, glad of the coldness now and her eyes slowly began to close. Desperate as she was to keep them open, the urge fought against her and won as her eyelids fluttered as she passed out from lack of chakra and exhaustion.


End file.
